


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 3 - Drunk Texts

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, Day 3, Drunk Texting, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 3 - Drunk TextsChloe gets some anon texts from a drunk person.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853110
Comments: 27
Kudos: 127





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 3 - Drunk Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is late and I've written it in like 30 mins so excuse it being short / not well written.  
> Not proof read so tell me if I missed anything or left a sentence that doesn't make sense - there's bound to be one!!
> 
> I don't write from Chloe's perspective because I'm NOT the everything that she is. I am a sarcastic shit like Beca. This was HARD. But whatever.

Chloe turns on the shower and slowly steps into the warm spray. The warm water runs over her body and relaxes her muscles after a long day of rounding up the kids she's directing in a dance recital. She loves teaching the younger kids because they dance for fun and passion, there is none of the pressure to perform and practice for hours and hours everyday. It is tiring keeping up with the energy of 12 six year olds though, even for her. Seeing the happy faces when they perform, practice or do bonding activities for the rehearsals is worth it. It does make her excited for having one of her own one day. She washes her body and hops out, putting a robe on herself and pouring another glass of wine before laying on the couch. She's got a light buzz going, just enough to relax tonight. Not drunk, but she definitely can't drive anywhere. Chloe grabs her phone and turns on some background music through her bluetooth speaker and checks her 6 unread texts. 

**[Aubrey Posen: 8.36pm]**

_Get plenty of sleep for the recital tomorrow Chloe :)  
Can't wait to see how the kids go!_

**[Unknown Number: 8.45pm]**

_Fft Am yy_

**[Unknown Number: 8.45pm]**

_Ddi yuo tak e my wally_

**[Unknown Number: 8.47pm]**

_waalit_

**[Unknown Number: 9.01pm]**

_wallet_

**[Unknown Number: 9.02pm]**

_?_

Chloe replies to her best friends message first, happy that she's coming to the recital to cheer her on in her first solo attempt at running the junior section herself. Singing and dancing are both life for Chloe. She tries to incorporate both in her everyday actions as much as possible. Taking trash to the bin becomes a pirouette, sweeping and mopping includes singing into the handle and some serious booty shaking, and shower time, well that's for her lady jams and all the high notes she can muster. Being able to pursue her passion without having to be an exotic dancer (though the money _almost_ made that a worthwhile option) is incredibly fulfilling.

She thinks about ignoring the unknown number but this person is clearly drunk and potentially has been robbed so there is no way Chloe would feel right about leaving them unanswered.

**Chloe to [Unknown Number: 9.14pm]**

_I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number!_

She closes her phone and sits back just absorbing the music playing around her, tapping her feet to the beat. Her phone pings again. Then several more times.

**[Unknown Number: 9.16pm]**

_Nt gonna wrk Am y_

**[Unknown Number: 9.16pm]**

_I ned my wallrt_

**[Unknown Number: 9.17pm]**

_Mu key s aer in tit_

Well crap on a cracker. She's going to have to get it into drunky's head that she's not this 'Amy' (who sounds like a bad friend, I mean she's either robbed her friend or she's left them alone while they're super drunk). Chloe decides that she'll just snap and send a pic of herself to the stranger to help them understand that she's not Amy.

**Chloe to [Unknown Number: 9.18pm]  
  
**

_You REALLY have the wrong number. I'm Chloe not Amy._

If she'd thought about it more, she probably should've put some clothes on before snapping the pic. Or even possibly cropped it a little. There's probably too much bare chest on display but it's too late now, this anonymous person has it now. 

**[Unknown Number: 9.20pm]**

_W_

**[Unknown Number: 9.20pm]**

_WOH_

**[Unknown Number: 9.20pm]**

_Youre hit_

**[Unknown Number: 9.21pm]**

_hot_

**[Unknown Number: 9.21pm]**

_And defintelyy note Amy_

**[Unknown Number: 9.21pm]**

_Do u knw wher my wallit is?_

**[Unknown Number: 9.21pm]**

_Id totaly buy yuo a drink if i hd it_

She could go to be and sleep, or she could entertain herself in a little harmless flirting with a complete stranger. This person really knows nothing about her so this wouldn't be any different to flirting in a bar she guesses. Worst case scenario she has to block them, easy enough to do. Aubrey would probably take her phone off her right now and get her PowerPoint presentation out and lecture her on the dangers of stranger interaction again. (She loves Aubrey more than life itself but that was a full 45 mins she will never get back - really nice presentation work though).

**Chloe to [Unknown Number: 9.24pm]**

_Why wouldn't you just share your drink with me?  
Do you think I have cooties :(_

Chloe giggles to herself. Playing the pouting child game is probably easier with someone this inebriated than actually flirting. It's not like she's ever going to meet this person so she's not going to bring her A game to this. That's for the real deal.

**[Unknown Number: 9.25pm]**

_Com e share m y can fo wine_

Chloe drops her phone, jaw and stomach at the same time. This woman is hot. This woman is famous. This woman is Beca Mitchell. Her flipping all time celebrity crush. Now she's sweating and considering turning her phone off altogether. She can't pretend to flirt with a drunk Beca Mitchell. It feels like the alcohol has hit her blood stream and started fizzling away. She feels drunk herself now. What the fuck has this night become?

**[Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.31pm]**

_Chlooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**[Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.31pm]**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**[Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.34pm]**

_Wher'd yuo go Chlo?_

Shit. She better respond. But what does she say to a multi-platinum selling recording artist and producer? Ugh who cares, she's never going to speak to her again after this.

**Chloe to [Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.35pm]**

_I'm here but like you are Beca Mitchell_

**Chloe to [Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.35pm]**

_Shouldn't you be talking to someone more famous?_

**[Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.37pm]**

_Fmaous peopel are boring. I like you  
_

**[Beca FUCKING Mitchell apparently: 9.39pm]**

_Yuo haev reall y prettty eyes_

Chloe really doesn't know how or why this happened but she's not missing out on a chance to take a compliment from her crush and the hottest celebrity on the planet (it's no competition in Chloe's eyes - her PRETTY eyes according to Beca!). Somehow they end up texting until long after Beca is sober. She does find her wallet (Amy had indeed stolen it and taken the cash) and she invites Chloe to breakfast with her - to which Chloe _nearly_ passes out but definitely says yes to anyway. 

She doesn't tell Aubrey how they met. Not the real version anyway, not until after they get engaged 2 years later and she knows Aubrey will only give her the 5 minute cliff note version of her PowerPoint and lecture. Chloe wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
